sworpfandomcom-20200214-history
Boosts
Gates *Gate 1 - +1 Speed & Strength. (Cannot Exceed T4) *Gate 2 - +1 Stamina & Rejuvination. (Cannot Exceed T4) *Gate 3 - +1 Taijutsu + Reverse Lotus. *Gate 4 - +1 Speed & Strength (Overuse in this gate will severely weaken the user varying on length of exertion) *Gate 5 - +2 Stamina & Taijutsu. *Gate 6 - +1 Reflex + Morning Peacock. *Gate 7 - +1 Speed & Strength + Daytime Tiger. (User's muscles are shredded upon deactivation of gates) *Gate 8 - Altogether: +4 Speed/Strength/Stamina/Reflex & +2 Taijutsu (Death upon: -1 To either Endurance/Stamina till 0) Senjutsu Standard Sage Mode:''All the same boosts EXCEPT they get to choose two +3's of their own from Strength/Stamina/Speed/Sensory. This is to compensate for lack of a gatherer and no special ability. Standard Sage Mode however gets an 8 turn limit without the Juugo splicing. People who don't belong to the contract but want to have an animal themed sage mode can get it done, but lose the extra +3 that Standard Sage Mode gets in lieu of a special ability. All Contract Sage Modes get a 5 turn limit w/out a Gatherer or some Juugo splicing involved. Senjutsu & Curse Seal Sage Mode ''Standard * +1 (Choose One: Chakra/Stamina) * +2 (Choose One: Sight/Hearing/Smelling) * +2 (Choose Two: Strength/Speed/Reflex/Toughness) Sage Mode Unique * +1 (Choose One: Chakra/Stamina) * +# (Based on Unique: Sight/Hearing/Smelling) * +# (Based on Unique: Strength/Speed/Reflex/Toughness) * Special Ability Curse Seal Stage 1 * +1 Chakra/Durability & Rejuvination. * +1 (Choose Two: Strength/Stamina/Speed/Toughness) Permanent Curse Seal Stage 2 *+2 Chakra/Durability & Rejuvination * +2 (Previously Selected) * Internal Damage on prolonged use. Sharingan Sharingan enables the user to see chakra pathways when active. Bonuses only relevant within field of vision. Tomoe 1 * +1 Reflex (Cannot Exceed T2) * +1 Sight (Cannot Exceed T3) Tomoe 2 *+2 Reflex (Cannot Exceed T3) * +2 Sight (Cannot Exceed T3) Tomoe 3 *+2 Reflex (Cannot Exceed T5) * +3 Sight (Cannot Exceed T3) Byakugan Base level Byakugan provides two steps to sensory and two steps to sight (does not go over cap). Allows the viewing of the chakra network, 360 vision, and the perception/recognition of a genjutsu (but not being able to do anything about it based off that alone). Default viewing range without perks is 50m. Sight perks increase the Byakugan's abilities as follows: *21/20 - Stacks with Byakugan's default sight steps (making it +3), and increases the default viewing distance of Byakugan to 100m. Allows telescopic vision at this level - can focus up to 500m. *Trained Eyesight - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 300m - can focus up to 1km, and allows for precise attacks against tenketsu points when employing Jyuuken. (Essentially Neji level mastery in Shippuuden.) Provides a step to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere.(can go over cap). Note - Must have Jyuuken for tenketsu precision to apply. *Eagle Eye - Increases Byakugan's default viewing range to 500m - can focus up to 10km , allows for viewing in the infrared spectrum, and provides two steps to Focus without the drawback of losing awareness elsewhere. Also provides the 'Precise Needles' perk for the purpose of indirect application of Jyuuken (essentially Hinata level mastery in Shippuuden.) Note - Must have Jyuuken for 'Precise Needles' perk to apply. Akimichi Pills *Green Pill: +1 Chakra *Yellow Pill: +2 Chakra/Strength *Red Pill: +3 Chakra/Strength & +1 Speed (Cooldown: 1 OOC Week) Inuzuka Four Legs Technique *Increases speed and reflexes by one step. Mastery of this technique (roughly Jounin level) increases the speed to two steps. (Cannot exceed T4 Reflex) Raiton Armor *+3 Speed (Cannot Exceed T5) * +2 Reflex Doton Armor *+2 Durability Oukashou (Chakra Enhanced Strength) *+1 Strength per Chakra Perk Stacking Buffs Buffs will not complement any additional buffs. The strongest buff will take the lead on the stack. Body Flicker Body Flicker Technique: This technique allows the user to greatly enhance their speed past human limits by use of chakra. Without a perk this individual can add up to an additional two tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of the technique will give them significant fatigue as well as a drain on their chakra reserves. In addition the user will suffer disorientation as well as tunnel vision and loss of focus. (Tunnel vision can be counteracted with Tomoe 1 Sharingan, Focus or a combination of Byakugan and 21/20) Flicker Practitioner (T1): This individual can add up to an additional four tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of this technique with this perk will cause the user a good amount of physical fatique as well as a little bit of chakra drain; in addition they'll suffer minor disorientation and a lack of focus. (Tunnel vision can be counteracted with Tomoe 2 Sharingan, T2 Focus or a combination of Byakugan and Trained Eyesight or Amazing Focus) Flicker Adept (T2): This individual can add up to an additional six tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of this technique with this perk will cause the user a little physical fatigue but no excess strain on their chakra reserves. Flicker Fighter (T4) This individual can add up to an additional eight tiles to their overall movement speed. The use of this technique with this perk has no ill effects on the user whatsoever.